large_lore_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is the full history of the world of Arda, in the fictional universe that cross over the stories of Lord of the Rings and the Silmarillion, Warcraft, The Chronicles of Icemark, Merlin and Game of Thrones. The Creation of Eä *Eru Ilúvatar creates the Timeless Halls and the spirits called Ainur. *The Ainur ''create the ''Ainulindalë ''before Eru. This Music of the ''Ainur ''leads to the vision of Eä; Melkor tries to corrupt the theme. *Eru subsequently creates the universe by making a pure force named Light - it existed as a boundless sea of energy swelling across the existence. Yet as the ever-shifting sea expanded, pockets of cold nothingness appeared. From these, the Void was born. The Void quickly grew and began to move against the Light. Eventually, the mounting tnesion between the two forces ignited a series of explosions that ruptured the very fabric of the stillborn creation, giving birth to the physical universe. *The energies released from the clash between the Light and the Void raged across the nascent universe, forming countless primordial worlds. For long epochs, the ever-expanding Great Dark Beyond broiled in a maelstrom of fire and magic. Shards of Light were flung throughout reality, suffusing worlds with the spark of life. * The most unstable energies however coalesced into an astral dimension now known as the Twisting Nether. Light and Void collided and bled together at the edges of this realm, throwing it into turmoil. The disharmony caused by Melkor combined with the unstable energies of the Twisting Nether would eventually give birth to the first demons. *Melkor’s breaking of the harmony also gave birth to something new; The Titans,https://wow.gamepedia.com/Titancolossal, metallic-skinned creatures explored the newborn universe and set to work on the worlds they encountered. They shaped the worlds by raising mighty mountains and dredging out vast seas. They breathed skies and raging atmospheres into being. It was all part of their unfathomable, far-sighted plan to create order out of chaos. They even empowered primitive races to tend to their works and maintain the integrity of their respective worlds. Eru watched them, and accepted their existence, watching as they shaped the worlds they found. *Ruled by an elite sect known as the Pantheon, the Titans brought order to a hundred million worlds scattered throughout the Great Dark Beyond during the first ages of creation. The benevolent Pantheon, which sought to safeguard these structured worlds, was ever vigilant against the threat of attack from the vile extra-dimensional entities of the Twisting Nether. The Nether, an ethereal dimension of chaotic magics that connected the myriad worlds of the universe, was home to an infinite number of malefic, demonic beings who sought only to destroy life and devour the energies of the living universe. Unable to conceive of evil or wickedness in any form, the Titans struggled to find a way to end the demons' constant threat. *Over time, demonic entities made their way into the Titans’ worlds from the Twisting Nether, and the Pantheon elected its greatest warrior, Sargeras, to act as its first line of defense. A noble giant of molten bronze, Sargeras carried out his duties for countless millennia, seeking out and destroying these demons wherever he could find them. *Although Sargeras' nearly limitless powers made short work of the shambling demons he found throughout theGreat Dark, he was greatly troubled by the creatures' corruption and all-consuming evil. Incapable of fathoming such depravity, the great Titan began to slip into a brooding depression. Despite his growing unease, Sargeras rid the universe of demonic entities by trapping them within a corner of the Twisting Nether. *While his confusion and misery deepened, Sargeras was forced to contend with a particularly insidious group intent on disrupting the Titans' order: theNathrezim. This dark race of vampiric demons (also known as dreadlords) conquered a number of populated worlds by possessing their inhabitants and turning them to the shadow. The nefarious, scheming dreadlords turned whole nations against one another by manipulating them into unthinking hatred and mistrust. Sargeras defeated the Nathrezim easily, but their corruption affected him deeply. *As doubt and despair overwhelmed Sargeras' senses, he lost all faith not only in his mission, but also in the Titans' vision of an ordered universe. Eventually he came to believe that the concept of order itself was folly, and that chaos and depravity were the only absolutes within the dark, lonely universe. His fellow Titans tried to persuade him of his error and calm his raging emotions, but he disregarded their more optimistic beliefs as self-serving delusions. Storming from their ranks forever, Sargeras set out to find his own place in the universe. Although the Pantheon was sorrowful at his departure, the Titans could never have predicted just how far their lost brother would go. *By the time Sargeras' madness had consumed the last vestiges of his valiant spirit, he believed that the Titans themselves were responsible for creation's failure. Deciding, at last, to undo their works throughout the universe, he resolved to form an unstoppable army that would set the physical universe aflame. *Even Sargeras' titanic form became distorted from the corruption that plagued his once-noble heart. His eyes, hair, and beard erupted in fire, and his metallic bronze skin split open to reveal an endless furnace of blistering hate. *In his fury, Sargeras shattered the prisons he'd created and set the loathsome demons free. These cunning creatures bowed before the dark Titan's vast rage and offered to serve him in whatever malicious ways they could. Seeking a way to lead and control his vast demonic army, Sargeras recruited (and subsequently corrupted) the ancient and intelligent race of the Eredar. From within their ranks, Sargeras picked two champions to command his demonic army of destruction.Kil'jaeden the Deceiver was chosen to seek out the darkest races in the universe and recruit them into Sargeras' ranks. The second champion,Archimonde the Defiler, was chosen to lead Sargeras' vast armies into battle against any who might resist the Titan's will. *Kil'jaeden's first move was to enslave the vampiric dreadlords under his terrible power. The dreadlords served as his personal agents throughout the universe, and they took pleasure in locating primitive races for their master to corrupt and bring into the fold. First amongst the dreadlords wasTichondrius the Darkener. Tichondrius served Kil'jaeden as the perfect soldier and agreed to bring Sargeras' burning will to all the dark corners of the universe. *The mighty Archimonde also empowered agents of his own. Calling upon the malefic pit lords and their barbarous leader,Mannoroth the Destructor, Archimonde hoped to establish a fighting elite that would scour creation of all life. *Once Sargeras saw that his armies were amassed and ready to follow his every command, he launched his raging forces into the vastness of the Great Dark. He referred to his growing army as the Burning Legion. To this date, it is still unclear how many worlds they consumed and burned on their unholy Burning Crusade across the universe. Creation of Arda *Unaware ofSargeras' mission to undo their countless works, theTitans continued to move from world to world, shaping and ordering each planet as they saw fit. Along their journey they happened upon a world that would later be named Arda by the Ainur. As the Titans made their way across the primordial landscape, they encountered a number of hostile elemental beings. These elementals, who worshipped a race of unfathomably evil beings known only as theOld Gods, vowed to drive the Titans back and keep their world inviolate from the invaders' metallic touch. *ThePantheon, disturbed by the Old Gods' penchant for evil, waged war upon the elementals and their dark masters. The Old Gods' armies were led by the most powerful elemental lieutenants:Ragnaros the Firelord,Therazane the Stonemother,Al'Akir the Windlord, andNeptulon the Tidehunter. Their chaotic forces raged across the face of the world and clashed with the colossal Titans. Though the elementals were powerful beyond mortal comprehension, their combined forces could not stop the mighty Titans. One by one, the elemental lords fell, and their forces dispersed. *The Pantheon shattered the Old Gods' citadels and chained the five evil gods far beneath the surface of the world. Without the Old Gods' power to keep their raging spirits bound to the physical world, the elementals were banished to an abyssal plane, where they would contend with one another for all eternity. With the elementals' departure, nature calmed, and the world settled into a peaceful harmony. The Titans saw that the threat was contained and set to work. *Eru had grown interested in the work that the Titans were doing. He placed Secret Fire into the hearts of each world, and sent many of the Ainur to enter Arda to help the Titans make this world. The Ainur who entered Arda and met the Titans became the Valar and the Maiar. Working together with the orderly Titans, they set to work. *Creation of the elder stars by Varda. * To split the work, the Titans set to work on one side of the world while the Valar and the Maiar worked on the other. *The Titans empowered a number of races to help them fashion their side of the world. To help them carve out the fathomless caverns beneath the earth, the Titans created the dwarf-likeearthen from magical, living stone. To help them dredge out the seas and lift the land from the sea floor, the Titans created the immense but gentlesea giants. For many ages the Titans moved and shaped the earth, until at last there remained one perfect continent. At the continent's center, the Titans crafted a lake of scintillating energies. The lake, which they named theWell of Eternity, was to be the fount of life for the world, and it would take it’s energy from the Secret Fire itself. Its potent energies would nurture the bones of the world and empower life to take root in the land's rich soil. Over time, plants, trees, monsters, and creatures of every kind began to thrive on the primordial continent. As twilight fell on the final day of their labors, the Titans named the continentKalimdor: "land of eternal starlight". *VY 1980: TheFirst War:Melkor assaults his brethren, and Arda's "symmetry ismarred". *Tulkas arrives, the last of the Valar to descend into Arda.Melkor runs from him and hides in the Void. Years of the Lamps (30 000 Years before the First Age) *Creation of theTwo Lamps,Illuin andOrmal. *Ordering of Arda by theValar *TheSpring of Arda begins and the first plants and forests grow, and animals are awakened. *Melkor returns in secret and buildsUtumno andAngband. *The rebelMaiar enter Arda following the summons ofMelkor, includingSauron and theBalrogs. *Melkor blights and poisons the bliss of the new world. *Satisfied that the world had been ordered and that their work was done, theTitans prepared to leave Arda, leaving the rest of the work for the Ainur. However, before they departed, together with the Ainur they charged the greatest species of the world, theDragonflights, with the task of watching over Arda, lest any force should threaten its perfect tranquility. There were many Dragonflights in that age, yet there were five flights that held dominion over their brethren. It was these five flights that the Titans chose to shepherd the budding world. The greatest members of thePantheon imbued a portion of their power upon each of the flights' leaders. These majestic dragons (as listed below) became known as the Great Aspects, or theDragon Aspects. *Aman'Thul, the Highfather of the Pantheon, bestowed a portion of his cosmic power upon the massive bronze dragon,Nozdormu. The Highfather empowered Nozdormu to guardtime itself and police the ever-spinning pathways of fate and destiny. The stoic, honorable Nozdormu became known as the Timeless One. *Eonar, the Titan patron of all life, gave a portion of her power to the red leviathan,Alexstrasza. Ever after, Alexstrasza would be known as the Life-Binder, and she would work to safeguard all living creatures within the world. Due to her supreme wisdom and limitless compassion for all living things, Alexstrasza was crowned the Dragonqueen and given dominion over her kind. *Eonar also blessed Alexstrasza's younger sister, the lithe green dragonYsera, with a portion of nature's influence. Ysera fell into an eternal trance, bound to the waking Dream of Creation. Known as the Dreamer, she would watch over the growing wilds of the world from her verdant realm, theEmerald Dream. *Norgannon, the Titan lore keeper and master-magician, granted the blue dragon,Malygos, a portion of his vast power. From then on, Malygos would be known as the Spell-Weaver, the guardian of magic and hidden arcanum. *Khaz'goroth, the Titan shaper and forger of the world, bestowed some of his vast power upon the mighty black wyrm,Neltharion. The great-hearted Neltharion, known afterwards as the Earth-Warder, was given dominion over the earth and the deep places of the world. He embodied the strength of the world and served as Alexstrasza's greatest supporter. *Thus empowered, the Five Aspects were charged with the world's defense in the Titans' absence and with the retiring of the Ainur. With the dragons prepared to safeguard their creation, the Titans left Azeroth behind forever, and the Ainur retreated to the continent of Aman that they had created for themselves. *Destruction of theTwo Lamps and the isle ofAlmaren byMelkor and his followers.Spring of Arda ends. Years of the Trees (23 000 Years Before the First Age) *Theeredar race arises on the world ofArgus. *Thehttps://lotr.fandom.com/wiki/ValarValar retire toAman, whileMelkor rulesMiddle-earth;Valinor founded;Trees of the Valar are created. *Aulë the Smith creates theDwarves but is not allowed to awaken them;Yavanna thinks of theEnts in response. * Varda begins gathering light from theTrees of the Valar for the Great Stars. * Melian theMaia and others of her kind depart forMiddle-earth, Melian dwells inNan Elmoth inBeleriand. * Varda creates the Great Stars, setting theSickle of the Valar in the north as a challenge toMelkor. * Eruawakens the Elves (the Quendi) as the Great Stars are created. * Fathers of the Dwarves on both Middle-earth and Kalimdor, as well as the firstEnts awakened byEru;Elves discover the Ents and begin teaching them language. * Melkor discovers and begins capturingelves in secret. * Ironforge - the Awakening of the Dwarveshttps://wow.gamepedia.com/Ironforge_-_the_Awakening_of_the_Dwarves ** Thedwarves awaken inUldaman, migrating west and foundingKhaz Modan. They establish the city ofIronforge, where they will dwell, underground, for a thousand years. *Sargeras corrupts most of the eredar on Argus, convincing them to join hisBurning Legion. *With the help of thenaaru,Velen escapes on theGenedar with other eredar that reject Sargeras' offer. The naaru name them thedraenei, or "Exiled Ones". *Thetrolls arise onprimordial Kalimdor and establish their civilization, later forming theEmpire of Zul to combat theaqir. *TheAqir and Troll War ends with the defeat of the empire ofAzj'Aqir, with the surviving remnants fleeing to form the colonies ofAhn'Qiraj,Azjol-Nerub andManti'vess. *Khazad-dûm founded byDurin the Deathless. *Oromë first learns of the Elves, he spends time with them, and then returns toValinor. *TheValar make war onMelkor; Melkor is captured, chained, and is sentenced to serve a term in theHalls of Mandos for three Ages;Utumno is destroyed;Sauron escapes capture and remains inAngband, breedingMordorian Orcs and Cave Trolls forMelkor. *Oromë brings three ambassadors of the elves toAman:Ingwë of theVanyar,Finwë of theÑoldor andElwë of theTeleri. *Great Journey of the elves: The Elves are summoned toAman (not all answered the summons. SeeSundering of the Elves). *A group ofTeleri under Denweg (or Dan) abandoned the March at the riverAnduin and become theNandor. *TheVanyar and Ñoldor arrive inBeleriand. The Teleri arrive later, tarrying in the great forests ofEriador.Elwë meetsMelian and is entranced.Ulmo is unwilling to wait until Elwë is found, and the Vanyar and Ñoldor are ferried across on the island ofTol Eressëa, while theTeleri stay behind, looking for their lord. The Vanyar and Ñoldor settle inTirion nearValimar. *Ulmo finally returns for theTeleri, but many stay behind because Elwë is not yet found, and become theSindar. Another group remains behind at the request ofOssë, they become the Elves of theFalas underCírdan. The majority of the Teleri is ferried across onTol Eressëa, which is anchored in the bay ofEldamar. They take Elwë's brotherOlwë as lord. *Finwë marriesMíriel. Later she gives birth toFëanor and dies. Elwë awakes from slumber and reunites with theSindar. He becomes known asThingol, settling inDoriath;Nogrod andBelegost founded byDwarves. *Finwë marriesIndis;Findis born. *Fingolfin born. *Lúthien born. *Irimë born. *TheCurse of Flesh affects theDragonflayervrykul, causing their offspring (whose descendants would later become known ashumans) to be born stunted and weak. *The Curse of Flesh affects themogu, who break apart into warrior clans and begin fighting amongst themselves in theAge of a Hundred Kings. Meanwhile, several new races — thehozen,jinyu andpandaren — settle in theVale of Eternal Blossoms. The moguLei Shen seizes power fromRa and founds themogu empire, enslaving the other races in the region. *TheTeleri ofTol Eressëa learn the art of shipbuilding, and ferry across the bay ofEldamar toAman, where they found the city ofAlqualondë. Tol Eressëa is abandoned. *Finarfin born *TheVanyar abandonTirion and settle inAman proper. TheÑoldor remain in Tirion underFinwë their lord. *The elves of theFalas join with theSindar in an alliance.. *Fingon born. *TheDwarves ofNogrod andBelegost enterBeleriand, establishing trade. *Turgon born. *Finrod born. *TheNandor underDenethor arrive inBeleriand, becoming known as theLaiquendi ofOssiriand. *Galadriel andAredhel born. *Melkor, freed from his sentence, begins corrupting some of the Ñoldor. *Fëanor, deceived byMelkor, draws arms against his brothers and is banished from Tirion: his fatherFinwë and many of theÑoldor follow him in exile toFormenos. Melkor hides from capture and joins forces withUngoliant. *Manwë tries to heal the feud of theÑoldor, and summonsFëanor to a festival inValimar.Melkor andUngoliant destroy theTwo Trees, killFinwë and steal theSilmarils;Fëanor first names Melkor Morgoth. Fëanor and his sons swear an Oath to regain the Silmarils and the majority of the Ñoldor depart fromValinor; Ñoldor kill manyTeleri and seize their ships in the First Kinslaying. *Prophecy ofMandos: the Ñoldor are banished from Valinor, and foretold great doom; theValar hideValinor behind the Magic Isles and raise the Pelóri mountains. *Idril born. *Ungoliant confronts Morgoth inLammoth and demands theSilmarils.Balrogs issue fromAngband and drive her away. Ungoliant flees toEred Gorgoroth. *Morgoth returns toAngband and tries to takeBeleriand: theFirst Battle of Beleriand is fought;Denethor of theLaiquendi is slain and the Havens of theFalas are besieged. *The Ñoldor arrive atHelcaraxë;Fëanor and sons betray the sons ofIndis and sail across, then burn the ships atLosgar. *Return of the Ñoldor toMiddle-earth.Morgoth's army attacksFëanor. TheDagor-nuin-Giliath (Battle-under-Stars) is fought. Fëanor is slain byBalrogs in sight ofAngband. *TheValar begin devising theMoon andSun. *The remainder of the Ñoldor arrives inMiddle-earth; the Moon arises. The Years of the Sun begin. Years of the Sun (11 000 Years Before the First Age) * Also called the Unknown Age of Middle-earth, since there are no records of what happened during this time there or in Valinor. *A tribe ofdark trolls gradually migrate towards the heart of ancient Kalimdor and settle along the shores of theWell of Eternity. Over generations, thearcane energies emanating from the Well transform them into a new race of highly intelligent beings, who call themselves kaldorei ("Children of the Stars") ornight elves. *The kaldorei begin to actively study and practicearcane magic. They bend magic to their will and use it to build beautiful cities, craft artifacts and reshape the land. Some kaldorei resist the lure to use the Well of Eternity's power and warn others of the dangers of abusing it. Their warnings go unheeded. *A group of upper-class kaldorei begin to refer to themselves as theHighborne and revel in the use of magic. *Lei Shen attempts to invadeUldum and seize theForge of Origination for his empire, but is killed when Uldum'stol'vir guardians activate the Forge's destructive power. In the process, Uldum's lush jungles are scorched into a harsh desert. Lei Shen is followed by a succession of various mogu emperors. *The Highborne city ofEldre'Thalas is founded inFeralas by theShen'dralar. *Kang incites aslave revolution against the mogu, successfully overthrowing them and creating thePandaren Empire. *TheZandalari trolls, allies of the now-overthrown mogu, attempt to conquer a plot of land inPandaria promised to them by Lei Shen. The invasion is repelled thanks toJiang and the newly-foundedOrder of the Cloud Serpent. *The War of the Ancients. **Sargeras senses the Highborne's use of the Well of Eternity and decides to invade Azeroth. CorruptingQueen Azshara and her followers, a portal is opened through which the Burning Legion enters the world and lays waste to the night-elven civilization **Emperor Shaohao, the last emperor of the Pandaren Empire, is told of the impending invasion by a jinyuwaterspeaker. After purging himself of hisemotional burdens, he becomes one with the land and isolates Pandaria behind a veil of thick mists, which protects it from the war and ensuing disasters but also keeps it hidden from the rest of the world for millennia. *The Sundering of the World *Several night elves led byMalfurion Stormrage are able to destroy the Well of Eternity, preventing Sargeras from entering the world, and stopping the Legion's invasion. However, this also creates a massive cataclysm known as theSundering, where eighty percent of Kalimdor's landmass is plunged between the waves, leaving only a handful of isolated continents. This marks the beginning of the First Age. The First Age *Year 1 - Mount Hyjal and Illidan's Gift. Fingolfin's host completes crossing of Helcaraxë. Humans sail and dragons fly from the broken continent of Kalimdor to Middle-earth and Essos. *Year 2 - TheLunar Festival is created. *Year 6 - The burgeoning night elf society expands into the dense forests ofAshenvale.Tyrande Whisperwind positions theSisterhood of Elune as the leaders of the night elf government and military. Malfurion Stormrage begins to train otherdruids. *Year 22-29 - TheWar of the Satyr. *Year 31 - A human ethnic group fromEssos, the First Men, invadesWesteros by crossing theArm of Dorne, bearing weapons of bronze. In a futile attempt to end the invasion, the children use thehammer of the waters to shatter the land bridge, creating theBroken Arm and the island chain known as theStepstones. he First Men are more numerous, larger, stronger, and more technologically advanced than the children of the forest (inhabitants of Westeros), who try to resist the invaders using theirmagic andobsidian weapons. It proves unsuccessful, however, and the First Men gradually push deeper and deeper into Westeros, establishing hundreds of petty kingdoms. *Year 32 - In Middle-earth, humans are discovered by Melkor. *https://wow.gamepedia.com/Exile_of_the_High_ElvesYear 39 Exile of the High Elves begins *https://wow.gamepedia.com/The_Sentinels_and_the_Long_VigilYear 41 - The Sentinels and the Long Vigil *https://wow.gamepedia.com/The_Founding_of_Quel%27ThalasYear 43 - The Founding of Quel'Thalas begins. *Year 50 -Turgon andFinrod are told byUlmo to establish refuges. These refuges becomeGondolin andNargothrond. *52 - Finrod discovers the caves of Nulukkizdîn and soon begins buildingNargothrond with aid from theDwarves. *53 -Turgon discovers valley ofTumladen. *Year 55 - After years of warfare, the First Men and children of the forest come to a standstill and finally agree to a peaceful coexistence, signing the Pact on theIsle of Faces. This pact gives the First Men dominion over the open lands and lets the children keep control over the forested areas. In time, the First Men adopt the worship of theold gods of the forest. *Year 56 - Age of Heroes: An era during the history ofWesteros, which would be named so later for the great men and women who live in the years of peace and prosperity following the forging of thePact. The Pact endures for nearly a thousand years, and in that time, the children of the forest and the First Men grow closer. In time, the First Men set aside many of their cultural differences to embrace the ways and customs of the children of the forest. With the exception of theDrowned God of theIron Islands and theLady of the Waves andLord of the Skies of theThree Sisters, thegods of the children become those of the First Men. *Year 59 - The elves ofShandaral inNorthrend unleash a disastrous spell during their fight against theblue dragonflight, cursing Moonsong Forest and turning it intoCrystalsong Forest. *Year 60 -Dagor Aglareb: theÑoldor, ruled byFingolfin, begin theSiege of Angband. *Year 64 -Turgon begins buildingGondolin. *Year 65 -Finrod builds thetower ofBarad Nimras (Tower of the White Horn) on a cape of theFalas betweenBrithombar andEglarest. *Year 75 - Finrod builds the Fortress ofMinas Tirith *Year 77 - Without permission from theCenarion Circle,Fandral Staghelm plants branches fromNordrassil inDuskwood,Hinterlands,Feralas, Crystalsong Forest,Ashenvale, and the last one inGrizzly Hills in order to stopsaronite from spreading. *Year 78 - War between taunka and forest nymphs. The Grizzly Hills sapling quickly grows intoAndrassil but is corrupted byYogg-Saron. The druids are forced to fell the mighty tree, which is then renamedVordrassil. *Year 102 - Completion ofNargothrond,.Finrod hands overMinas Tirith to his nephewOrodreth. Fingon's folk depart fromHithlum. *Year 116 - Completion ofGondolin. Turgon's people begin the migration fromNevrast in secret. *Year 133 - Tyrande Whisperwind saves thefrostsaber queen,Shy-Rotam, from thefrostmaul giants. The frostsabers become allies of the night elves. *Year 141 - TheCurse of Flesh affects themechagnomes ofUldaman, turning them intognomes. They leave Uldaman forDun Morogh, and forget their heritage. *Year 150 - TheDwarves renew their trade inBeleriand. *Year 152 - TheLong Night: In this time, night seems to last for a generation, and the longest, coldest and darkest winter descends on Arda. The ice spreads down from the north, and under the cover of darkness, theOthers invade Westeros from theuttermost north, marching, killing and raising up the dead to be theirservants in unlife and nearly destroying all men in Westeros. The Long Night comes to an end with theBattle for the Dawn. The children and the First Men unite to defeat the Others withdragonglass weapons, with theNight's Watch pushing them back into the frozen reaches of the far north. *Year 152 - TheBarrow Deeps ofMount Hyjal are sealed shut. *Year 155 - An assault uponHithlum from theFirth of Drengist is defeated by Fingolfin's forces. *https://wow.gamepedia.com/Arathor_and_the_Troll_WarsYears 161-183 - Arathor and the Troll Wars ** Humans in the northern lands of theEastern Kingdoms unite and form the kingdom ofArathor. They lend their help to thehigh elves ofQuel'Thalas, and together they defeat theAmani trolls. In return for their help, the elves start teachingarcane magic to humans. * Years 189-235 - Building of theWall: With the Others defeated,Bran the Builder, with the aid of giants, the First Men, and perhaps the children of the forest, raises the Wall, a monumental fortification of ice and ancientmagic, to shelter the realms of men from the menaces of the north. The Sworn Brotherhood of theNight's Watch guards the Wall. It is said that Bran the Builder also buildsWinterfell, becomes the firstKing of Winter, and foundsHouse Stark. * Year 260 -Glaurung ravagesArd-galen, but is driven back toAngband. The Long Peace begins. * https://lotr.fandom.com/wiki/FA_305Year 305 -Bëor leads The First House of theEdain intoBeleriand; Men discovered byFinrod. * Year 341 - Haldar andHaleth born. * Year 345 - Return ofAredhel andMaeglin toGondolin. Later that yearEöl and Aredhel die. * https://lotr.fandom.com/wiki/FA_361Year 361 -Andreth, the daughter of Boromir, son ofBoron, is born. * https://lotr.fandom.com/wiki/FA_389Year 389 - Birth ofHador, later Lord ofDor-lómin. * Year 432 - Birth ofBeren Erchamion. * Year 438 - The kingdom of Arathor expands, founding settlements inAlterac,Tirisfal Glades,Gilneas,Kul Tiras, andDalaran. * Year 438 - Foundation of the Faith: In the hills ofAndalos onEssos, a new religion takes shape, theFaith of the Seven. Supposedly, seven deities appear toHugor of the Hill, inspiring theAndals for their invasion ofWesteros. * Year 439 - The Guardians of Tirisfal ** The reckless use of magic by humans draws the attention ofdemons from theBurning Legion, and they start manifesting in Azeroth. Mages from Dalaran form theCouncil of Tirisfal to secretly fight and contain the demons, without alerting the general population. * Year 440 - The Council of Tirisfal finds a way to empower a champion permanently with their powers, in order to fight threats that the Council can't handle by themselves. Thus the office of theGuardian of Tirisfal is created, withAlodi becoming the first Guardian. Each new Guardian takes the mantle for a hundred years, before passing their powers to an apprentice. * Year 442 - The dwarves leave Ironforge to explore the outside world, and assist the nearby gnomes in founding Gnomeregan. * Year 443 - Thecoming of the Andals: TheAndals cross thenarrow sea and make landfall on its eastern shore at theFingers in theVale. They come under the banner of theFaith of the Seven, with seven-pointed stars carved into their chests, wieldingweapons of steel. They fight both the First Men and the children of the forest, sweeping the land much like the First Men did thousands of years before. * Years 443-372 SA - The Andals war with the First Men and the children in an attempt to drive them out. One by one, the sixsouthron kingdoms fall and most of theweirwoods are destroyed. Only thenorth remains under the rule of the First Men, in large part due to the strategically-located fortress ofMoat Cailin resisting multiple attempts to take it and thereafter serving as the door between north and south. Though the north remains secure, the children of the forest begin their slow withdrawal from the lands of men, retreating deeper into their forests andnorth of the Wall. TheIron Islands fall to the Andals a thousand years after the beginning of their invasion of Westeros, ending the line ofKings of the Iron Islands which originated fromUrron Greyiron. Unlike in the other regions, however, Andals are assimilated to the native beliefs of theOld Way and theDrowned God. * Year 445 - Birth of Ereinion (later calledGil-galad), son ofFingon. Morgoth breaks theSiege of Angband at theDagor Bragollach (Battle of the Sudden Flame) and killsFingolfin in a duel; Fingolfin's son Fingon succeeds his father asHigh King of the Ñoldor;Húrin andHuor are brought toGondolin byThorondor. * Year 456 -Húrin andHuor return out ofGondolin toDor-lómin. * https://lotr.fandom.com/wiki/FA_457Year 457 - Capture ofFinrod's fortress ofMinas Tirith by the forces ofSauron; its wardenOrodreth flees forNargothrond. Minas Tirith is renamedTol-in-Gaurhoth (Isle of Werewolves). * https://lotr.fandom.com/wiki/FA_460Year 460 -Barahir and companions are betrayed and killed;Beren becomes the sole outlaw in Dorthonion. * https://lotr.fandom.com/wiki/FA_464Year 464 - Birth ofTúrin Turambar inDor-lómin. * https://lotr.fandom.com/wiki/FA_464Year 464 -Beren departs forDoriath and first comes uponLúthien. * Year 465 -Celegorm andCurufin are exiled fromNargothrond and journey toHimring.Finrod andBeren are imprisoned inTol-in-Gaurhoth.Finrod is slain by a werewolf, butBeren is rescued byLúthien. * Year 466 -Beren and Lúthien achieve the Quest of theSilmaril. Beren dies and Lúthien abandons life. Lúthien pleads withMandos, and Beren and Lúthien are restored to life. Beren and Lúthien take up bodies again inOssiriand on the isle ofTol Galen *Year 469 -https://lotr.fandom.com/wiki/CelegormBeren and Lúthien return to life in Middle-earth. Lalaith, sister of Turin, dies of the plague. *https://lotr.fandom.com/wiki/FA_471Year 471 - Birth ofTuor, son of Huor. *Year 472 - Siege and capture of the Havens of theFalas:Brithombar andEglarest. *https://lotr.fandom.com/wiki/FA_472Year 472 -Nirnaeth Arnoediad (Battle of Unnumbered Tears); theEasterlings betray theÑoldor and theEdain.Huor is slain in theFens of Serech,Húrin is captured byMorgoth.Fingon is slain. *Year 473 - Birth ofNienor and death ofRían. *Year 475 - Birth ofDior Eluchíl onTol Galen. *Year 481 - TheGurubashi Civil War is fought between theAtal'aiHakkari, followers of theloaHakkar, and the rest of theGurubashi. With help from theZandalari, the Atal'ai fanatics are defeated and banished fromStranglethorn Vale. *Years 481-499 - The Seven Kingdoms **The human kingdoms ofLordaeron,Alterac,Gilneas,Dalaran, andStromgarde are formed oncontinental Lordaeron, north ofKhaz Modan. The kingdom ofStormwind (also known as Azeroth) is formed on continentalAzeroth. The kingdom ofKul Tiras is formed off of the coast of Khaz Modan. *Year 487 - After living hidden inEldre'Thalas since the Sundering,Tortheldrin and his followers kill most of theirShen'dralar elven kin in order to hoard the demonImmol'thar's power for themselves. Most of the city is abandoned, and other creatures start moving in. *Year 494 -Gurthang is reforged forTúrin, who becomes known as the Black Sword ofNargothrond, or Mormegil. *Year 495 - TheBattle of Tumhalad and Sack ofNargothrond. The coming of Tuor toGondolin. *Year 497 - Dior wedsNimloth. *Year 499 - Slaying ofGlaurung, and deaths ofTúrin Turambar andNienor Níniel inBrethil. *Year 500 - Birth ofElwing, daughter of Dior. *Year 502 -Thingol is slain andDoriath sacked byDwarves ofNogrod;Beren,Laiquendi andEnts destroy the Dwarves;Melian returns toValinor in grief;Lúthien wears theSilmaril;Dior refoundsDoriath. *Year 503 - Final deaths ofBeren andLúthien; Dior receives theSilmaril; death ofHúrin. *Year 504 - Birth ofEärendil, son of Idril andTuor. Death of Morwen. *Year 505 -Doriath is destroyed in the Second Kinslaying; Dior, Nimloth, and sons killed;Celegorm,Curufin andCaranthir are all slain;Elwing escapes for theMouths of Sirion with theSilmaril. *Year 510 -Gondolin is betrayed byMaeglin and sacked;Glorfindel slays aBalrog in theEchoriath, and is himself slain.Ecthelion slaysGothmog, lord of Balrogs. The Death ofTurgon. *Year 517 - Thetauren inadvertently awaken the slumberingPrincess Theradras, who drains the fertile lands of Mashan'she of energy, turning the region into a barren plain later calledDesolace.Zaetar arrives to investigate but falls in love with Theradras, and from their union thecentaur are born. After killing their father, the centaur proliferate across Desolace and begin hunting down the tauren, igniting a long and bloody war between the two races.Maraudon, the site of Zaetar's tomb, becomes treated as holy ground by the centaur. *Year 520 - Theogres are taught arcane magic by the arakkoa and rebel against theirogron masters under the leadership ofGog Gronnslayer. The city ofGoria is established, beginning the reign of theGorian Empire. *Year 525 -Elrond andElros are born toEärendil andElwing. *Year 532 - Malfurion Stormrage meets withTyrande Whisperwind for the last time until theThird War. *Year 538 - Third Kinslaying: whileEärendil is away, the remainingSons of Fëanor attack the people of theMouths of Sirion, trying to claim theSilmaril;Amrod is slain;Elwing casts herself into the sea, but is brought toEärendil byUlmo;Eärendil sets out toValinor to beg for rescue by theValar;Maglor a son ofFëanor begins raising Elrond and Elros. *Year 539 - Rise of theValyrian Freehold: While Westeros was recovering from the Long Night, inEssos, the peaceful sheep-herding folk of theValyrian peninsula finddragons lairing in theFourteen Flames, an immense chain of volcanoes extending across the neck of the peninsula. The Valyrians tame the dragons withmagic, which gives them the means to gain influence over the area. The Valyrian Freehold is established. In its capital,Valyria, magic flourishes, topless towers rise toward the heavens where dragons soar, stone sphinxes gaze down through eyes of garnet, and smiths forge swords of legendary strength and sharpness. *https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Ghiscari_warsYears 540-29SA - Ghiscari wars: Five wars are fought between theOld Empire of Ghis, the greatest empire on the eastern continent, and the Freehold — wars which Valyria wins with the help of its dragons. The Valyrians practiceslavery learned from theGhiscari. *Year 540 - The War of the Shifting Sand **C'Thun and the qiraji awaken and attack Kalimdor. Fandral Staghelm leads night elves and dragons against the qiraji, pushing them back to the desert of Silithus. They are successful in sealing them within Ahn'Qiraj, but Fandral's son Valstann is slain in battle. *Year 542 - ''Cycle of Hatred begins. *Aegwynn and the Dragon Hunt **Aegwynn, Guardian of Tirisfal, battles and defeats anavatar ofSargeras in theDragonblight. She buries the remains of the avatar in theTomb of Sargeras in the sunken ruins ofSuramar. Sargeras' spirit, however, hides itself inside Aegwynn. *545 to587 - TheWar of Wrath;Morgoth is cast into theVoid; most ofBeleriand is sunk; theSea of Helcar is drained through theGreat Gulf; the plateaus ofMordor,Khand, andRhûn rise from the former seabed; the remaining twoSilmarils are stolen byMaedhros andMaglor, but are lost in the earth and in the sea; the elves are summoned toValinor and settle onTol Eressëa;Galadriel refuses the summons; a small part of theÑoldor remain inLindon; manySindar depart east and establish realms underOropher. End of the First Age. The Second Age * SA 1 - Foundation ofMithlond the Grey Havens underCírdan, andLindon as theÑoldorin Kingdom underGil-galad. * SA 15 - Liu Lang defies Pandria's belief that the rest of the world had been destroyed in the Sundering, and travels through the mists on the Shen-zin Su. He returns every five years to bring more people along with him. Shen-zin Su grows large enough to become the Wandering Isle, with pandaren creating permanent settlements on his back. * SA 21 - The orcs emerge from the subterranean caverns of Gorgrond and begin to spread across Draenor, forming various clans. ** Orcs from the Shadowmoon clan are taught the ways of shamanism by the elements and construct a temple at a site they name the Throne of Elements. The biannual Kosh'harg festival is established. * SA 32 -Edain reachNúmenor,Elros is crowned firstKings of Númenor. * SA 36 - The Waygate between Sholazar Basin and Un'Goro Crater is activated for the last time until the war against the Lich King. * SA 40 - ManyDwarves abandon the ruined cities ofBelegost andNogrod in theEred Luin and joinDurin's folk inMoria. * SA 61 - Birth ofVardamir Nólimon, eldest child ofElros. Subsequently three more children are born. * TheWar of the Shifting Sands. ** C'Thun and theqiraji awaken and attackKalimdor.Fandral Staghelm leads night elves and dragons against the qiraji, pushing them back to the desert ofSilithus. They are successful in sealing them withinAhn'Qiraj, but Fandral's sonValstann is slain in battle. *SA 32 -Edain reachNúmenor,Elros is crowned firstKings of Númenor. *SA 61 - Birth ofVardamir Nólimon, eldest child ofElros. Subsequently three more children are born. *SA 63 - The Ghiscari wars end with the fifth war in whichOld Ghis is utterly destroyed by the Freehold, as to ensure there would not be a sixth war. The Valyrians destroy the city's walls and streets withdragonflame, and salt and sulfur the fields. With the Ghiscari empire shattered, the Valyrian Freehold expands its influence over the survivingSlaver Cities ofSlaver's Bay. *SA 64 - Following the defeat of theOld Empire of Ghis, the Freehold seeks to expand their territories. The Andals, who had been living inAndalos, travel west to flee the upcoming Valyrians and prevent slavery. They first land in theFingers in theVale of Arryn. From there, they spread all across Westeros. *SA 88 - Aegwynn decides to stay as the Guardian of Tirisfal indefinitely, partly due to her concerns about the Council of Tirisfal meddling with the politics of different nations, and partly due to Sargeras' influence. She builds Karazhan as her secret abode, but after the Tirisgarde find her, she moves to the Guardian Sanctum in sunken Suramar. *SA 94 - Pridelord Karash of the Bloodmane saberon declares war upon the high arakkoa, but is defeated by the Talon King Terokk. Terokk establishes the city of Skyreach but is later betrayed by the Anhari priesthood, who wish to retain sole control over arakkoan society. Terokk and his daughter Lithic are thrown into the Sethekk Hollow to become Outcasts. Lithic dies in the fall, but Terokk and his followers are guuided by Anzy to create the talonpriests and establish the city of Skettis. Terokk eventually becomes insane and is sealed in a realm of shadow by his followers. *SA 192 - Birth ofTar-Amandil. *SA 222 - Birth ofNolondil. *SA 257 - The high elven Farstriders are officially formed. *SA 269 - Queen Azshara imprisons the kraken Leviroth in the waters of the Riplash Ruins and blesses the trident of Riplash's emperor Raj Naz'jan so it can slay the monster if it ever escapes. *SA 350 - Birth ofTar-Elendil. *SA 361 - Birth ofEärendur. *SA 442 -Elros, also known as Tar-Minyatur, dies.Vardamir Nólimon succeeds the throne but abdicates immediately.Tar-Amandil becomes thirdKing of Númenor. *SA 500 -Sauron arises again inMiddle-earth. *SA 521 -Silmariën is born in Númenor, line of lords ofAndúnië splits off the line of Kings. *SA 532 -Isilmë, sister of Silmariën, born. *SA 543 -Meneldur, brother of Silmariën, born. *SA 590 -Tar-Elendil becomes fourthKing of Númenor. *SA 600 - FirstNúmenóreanships sail to Middle-earth. *SA 700 -Anardil born. *SA 740 -Tar-Meneldur becomes fifth King of Númenor. *SA 750 - theÑoldor found the realm ofEregion nearMoria. *SA 870 -Anardil wedsErendis. *SA 873 -Ancalimë born. *SA 882 - Anardil and Erendis separate. *SA 883 -Tar-Aldarion becomes sixth King of Númenor. *SA 985 - Death of Erendis, apparently by drowning. *c.SA 1000 -Sauron begins buildingBarad-dûr. *SA 1075 -Tar-Ancalimë becomes the first Queen and seventh ruler of Númenór. *c.SA 1200 -Sauron deceives the Ñoldor inEregion, butGil-galad mistrusts him; theNúmenóreans begin building permanent havens in Middle-earth atLond Daer,Umbar, and other places. *SA 1280 -Tar-Anárion becomes seventh King of Númenor. *c.SA 1350 -Celeborn andGaladriel together with their daughterCelebrían emigrate fromEregion toLórien;Celebrimbor becomes lord of Eregion. *SA 1394 -Tar-Súrion becomes eighth King of Númenor. *c.SA 1500 - theÑoldor underCelebrimbor are instructed bySauron, beginning of the forging of theRings of Power. *SA 1566 -Tar-Telperiën becomes the second Queen and tenth ruler ofNúmenor. *c.SA 1600 - Forging of theOne Ring;Barad-dûr completed;Celebrimbor perceivesSauron's treachery.Glorfindel is reinstated to Middle-earth byManwe, withMaia-like powers. *SA 1693 -War of the Elves and Sauron begins, theThree Rings are hidden. *SA 1695 -Elrond sent toEregion as lieutenant ofGil-galad. *SA 1697 - Eregion destroyed,Elrond establishes the refuge ofRivendell,Celebrimbor dies. *SA 1699 -Rivendell andLindon besieged. *SA 1700 -Minastir sends a great navy underCiryatur toLindon and Sauron is defeated at theBattle of the Gwathló. Sauron's forces retreat fromEriador and the coasts and go back to Mordor. *SA 1731 -Tar-Minastir becomes eleventh King of Númenor. *c.SA 1800 -Númenor begins establishing permanent settlements inMiddle-earth. *SA 1869 -Tar-Ciryatan becomes twelfth King of Númenor. *SA 2029 -Tar-Atanamir the Great becomes thirteenth King of Númenor but is hostile to theValar. TheElendili or "The Faithful" still receive theElves in secret. *SA 2221 -Tar-Ancalimon becomes fourteenth King of Númenor. *SA 2251 - TheRingwraiths first appear. *SA 2279 - Imperator Molok of the Gorian Empire sends an orge army to claim the Throne of the Elements and the power of the elements by force. The dissonance between the ogres' reckless arcane magic and the lingering power of Grond's remains creates an explosion that blows apart the orcish temple, leaving behind only a few standing stones and throwing the elements into disarray across Draenor. *SA 2280 -Umbar is fortified by theNúmenóreans. *SA 2280 - At the Kosh'harg festival, the orcish clans band together to combat the ogres at the urging of Nelgarm. *SA 2280 *SA 2350 -Pelargir is built by theElendili. *SA 2386 -Tar-Telemmaitë becomes fifteenth King of Númenor. *SA 2526 -Tar-Vanimeldë becomes third Queen and sixteenth ruler ofNúmenor. *SA 2637 -Herucalmo seizes the throne and rules as Tar-Anducal, but is not counted in the list of kings. *SA 2657 -Tar-Alcarin becomes seventeenth King of Númenor. *SA 2737 -Tar-Calmacil becomes eighteenth King of Númenor. *SA 2899 -Ar-Adûnakhôr becomes twentieth King of Númenor and the first to take his royal name inAdûnaic, a language of men, instead ofQuenya, the high language of theelves. *c.SA 2900 - Teaching of Elvish languages prohibited inNúmenor. *SA 2962 -Ar-Zimrathôn becomes twenty-first King of Númenor. *SA 3033 -Ar-Sakalthôr becomes twenty-second King of Númenor.https://lotr.fandom.com/wiki/SA_3102 *SA 3102 -Ar-Gimilzôr becomes twenty-third King of Númenor. *c.SA 3110 - Usage of Elvish languages and visit of theelves prohibited inNúmenor. *SA 3119 - Birth ofElendil. *SA 3177 -Tar-Palantir repents, resulting in a civil war inNúmenor. *SA 3209 - Birth ofIsildur. *SA 3219 - Birth ofAnárion. *SA 3243 - Death of Gimilkhâd at 198 years old. *SA 3255 -Ar-Pharazôn the Golden weds his first-cousinMíriel, the daughter ofTar-Palantir, and seizes the throne ofNúmenor. *SA 3261 -Ar-Pharazôn sails toMiddle-earth landing atUmbar, and takesSauron captive. *SA 3262 -Sauron is taken as prisoner toNúmenor, but begins corrupting the Númenóreans further. *c.SA 3265 - Sauron becomes Ar-Pharazôn's court advisor. *c.SA 3280 - Isildur steals a fruit from Nimloth. TheWhite Tree is felled and burnt in Sauron'sTemple thereafter. *c.SA 3300 -Sauron establishes himself as High Priest ofMelkor, "Lord of the Dark";Elendili are openly persecuted and sacrificed tohttps://lotr.fandom.com/wiki/Morgoth Morgoth. *SA 3310 - At Sauron's instigation, Ar-Pharazôn begins building the Great Armament. *SA 3318 - Birth ofMeneldil, fourth child of Anárion and last man born in Númenor. *SA 3319 -Ar-Pharazôn sets foot onAman; the World is Changed: Aman andTol Eressëa are removed fromArda,Númenor is drowned, and the world is made round;Elendil and his sons arrive on the shores of Middle-earth. *SA 3320 - Founding ofGondor andArnor as realms-in-exile byElendil and his sons,Isildur andAnárion;Umbar as a realm-in-exile byBlack Númenóreans. *SA 3428-Sauron beseiges Minas Ithil.War of the Last Alliance begins. *SA 3429 -Sauron conquersMinas Ithil and burns the White Tree;Isildur flees toArnor whileAnárion defendsOsgiliath. *SA 3430 - TheLast Alliance of Elves and Men is formed. *SA 3434 -Sauron's forces are defeated in theBattle of Dagorlad; Siege ofBarad-dûr begins.Oropher is slain. *SA 3440 -Anárion is slain. *SA 3441 -Elendil andGil-galad overthrow Sauron, but perish in battle;Isildur takes the shards of his father's swordNarsil and cuts theOne Ring from Sauron's finger. In the aftermath of the War many Elves of Gil-galad's following depart toRivendell. **